1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar powered fan for a portable enclosure, which includes an electrical fan pivotally mounted within the interior region of a portable edifice, such as that associated with a portable toilet facility. Particularly, the system includes a solar panel mounted on the roof of the enclosure, which charges a rechargeable battery in electrical communication with the electrical fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable enclosures, such as tool sheds and, in particular, portable toilet facilities, are often positioned in environments where they are exposed to direct sunlight, such as construction sites and the like. The interiors of these enclosures can become quite warm in this sort of environment, which can have negative effects on waste products and volatile compounds stored within the enclosures, particularly in the generation of noxious and offensive fumes. Thus, it is necessary to provide some system for circulating air within the enclosure.
Typical portable toilet facilities include a grating or vent, often formed within the ceiling of the enclosure. Addition of a ventilating fan to the grating or vent provides passage of fresh air from the environment into the interior of the structure. The user, however, does not have control over the direction of the air flow, since the fan is typically stably mounted on the roof of the structure, and the user is not provided with direct access to the fan. It would be preferable to provide the user with control over the direction of air flow provided by the fan, as the source of odoriferous fumes may vary with time and location.
Further, fans and ventilation systems for portable housings are typically permanently mounted to the housing and must be transported along with the enclosure. It would be preferable to provide a fan which is not only portable in and of itself, but adapted for mounting to a wide variety of different structures. Thus a solar powered fan for a portable enclosure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.